


4 volte in cui Mamoru ha preso l’iniziativa e una in cui lo ha fatto Usagi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mamoro e Usagi vivono il loro matrimonio anche sotto il punto di vista passionale.Una serie di scenette doubledrabble.





	4 volte in cui Mamoru ha preso l’iniziativa e una in cui lo ha fatto Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Sailor Moon.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.027.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 1. Anniversario.

4 volte in cui Mamoru ha preso l’iniziativa e una in cui lo ha fatto Usagi

“Questa festa è grandiosa” disse Usagi. Serrò i pugni e fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi, gli _odango_ le ondeggiavano ai lati del capo. Cercò di correre verso il tavolo.

Mamoru arrossì e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tesoro, ci sono i miei colleghi chirurghi” le bisbigliò all’orecchio.

Usagi si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, un alone d’oscurità le coprì il viso.

“Mi dispiace. T’imbarazzo, vero?” domandò.

Mamoru le prese la mano e la condusse con sé fino al bagno, chiudendo a chiave la porta alle sue spalle.

“No, se mi assecondi nelle mie follie segrete” disse.

Usagi gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e Mamoru le sollevò la gonna, accarezzando la gamba affusolata di lei. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sporcandosi le proprie di rossetto.

“E se ci scoprono?” domandò Usagi.

Mamoru la issò e strinse le gambe di lei intorno alla propria vita.

“Dirò loro che la principessa della luna può fare quello che vuole dovunque vuole e che nostra figlia ChibiUsa aspetta impaziente di nascere” disse.

“Idiota” mormorò Usagi. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Per te, perdo la testa, lo sai” rispose Mamoru con voce calda.

[202].

********

Mamoru l’abbracciò da dietro e la cullò contro di sé. Le sue iridi blu intenso erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate. Piegò il capo e scostò una ciocca umida della giovane con il naso, si abbassò e le baciò il collo, sentendo la pelle bagnata di lei a contatto con le proprie labbra.

“Ti ho mai detto che sei bellissima appena uscita dal bagno?” le domandò.

Usagi ridacchiò, avvampando. Con una mano accarezzò le braccia abbronzate di lui e con l’altra si sostenne l’asciugamano candido con rappresentati delle teste di gatto nere.

“Ogni sera. Quando siamo soli, alle volte, ti trasformi” sussurrò. Sentiva il calore del corpo dell’altro e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“E colpa del tuo bagnoschiuma. Quel profumo è inebriante, come la tua bellezza, mia stupenda signora della luna” mormorò Mamoru con voce roca.

Usagi gli sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò, mettendosi davanti a lui. Si piegò in avanti, mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Però devo dire che non mi dispiace affatto” disse gentilmente.

< Perché io ti amo, mia rosa rossa. Non c’è cosa che potrei desiderare di più che rimanerti accanto in questa vita sulla Terra > pensò. Schiuse le labbra in un sorriso.

[203]. 

****

“È buonissimo!” gridò Usagi. Si leccò le labbra sporche di zucchero con la lingua, con entrambe le mani teneva un dolcetto morbido a forma di pulcino. Davanti a lei c’era una cesta colma di dolcini morbidi di diversi colori e forme, ricoperte da veli di zucchero.

Mamoru la osservò sorridere e avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto.

< Io non capisco quando mi dicono ‘se una ragazza t’interessa devi attirare l’attenzione’ anche a costo di deriderla, di maltrattarla o di essere rude. Io preferisco vederla contenta > pensò. 

Usagi si sedette sulle gambe di lui e si piegò in avanti, mettendogli un pezzettino di dolce in bocca.

“Ti piace?” domandò.

Mamoru sorrise a sua volta e le accarezzò il viso.

“Preferisco guardarti mentre li mangio” ammise.

“Ti mi vuoi grassa” sussurrò Usagi. Ridacchiò e si passò le dita affusolate in una lunga ciocca bionda. “Non sono dolci?” chiese.

Mamoru le leccò le labbra.

“Tu sei più ‘dolce’” mormorò roco.

“Uh, ma lei è sposato, sa?” scherzò Usagi.

“Sì, con una futura regina… ed ora voglio vedere se sa tutta di zucchero” disse Mamoru. Le avvolse i fianchi con un braccio e le accarezzò la gamba.

“Se ti va, ovviamente”. Aggiunse.

“Non aspetto altro” rispose Usagi.

[205].

*****

Mamoru le slacciò delicatamente il reggiseno, si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sul seno.

“Sei sicura che ti vada? Te lo propongo così spesso, che ho paura di farmi fraintendere” ammise.

Usagi gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi lasciati sciolti, gli passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli mori e li afferrò, attirandola a sé.

“Assolutamente” disse. Mamoru le prese un seno con una mano, accarezzandoglielo, facendola fremere di piacere. Si sporse in avanti e prese il capezzolo dell’altro seno della giovane tra le labbra, succhiando rumorosamente. 

Usagi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre il suo capezzolo si arrosava divenendo turgido. 

Mamoru le lasciò andare il seno e le avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle, aiutandolo a sdraiarsi. Continuando a succhiare avidamente il suo seno, le prese la mano e la strinse.

Usagi sorrise.

< In qualsiasi situazione è sempre così premuroso. Si preoccupa tanto che piaccia anche a me. F-forse… forse pensa che a me non vada perché non glielo propongo mai > pensò, mentre le sfuggivano degli ansiti bassi e rocchi, leggermente tremanti. Ricambiò la stretta della mano di Mamoru, sentendola bollente a contatto con la sua.

I lunghi capelli dorati avevano ricoperto il letto.

[204].

**********

Mamoru chiuse la porta della casa, sbadigliò e si sciolse la cravatta, la appese insieme alla giacca all’appendiabiti. Si massaggiò il collo e la testa gli ricadde un paio di volte in avanti.

“Amore” si sentì chiamare. 

Sorrise, dirigendosi in quella direzione.

“Mi dispiace di essere arrivato tardi proprio oggi” biascicò.

< Oh, ma io ne sono contenta. Makoto se n’è appena andata, ha perso tempo fino ad ora per aiutarmi a cucinare ‘questo’ > pensò Usagi.

Mamoru entrò nella camera da letto e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Usagi, ignuda, stesa in una vasca colma di crema verde alla menta. 

Usagi si alzò in piedi, i lunghi capelli le ricadevano dietro il corpo snello e gocciolavano, come il resto della sua figura, una crema densa.

“Ti conviene finire di spogliarti amore, voglio farti festeggiare un ‘anniversario’ memorabile” sussurrò roco.

Mamoru iniziò a spogliarsi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Gettò i vestiti sul letto e si avvicinò a lei.

“Voglio essere io a prendere l’iniziativa, questa volta” disse Usagi, prese la mano di lui e si fece penetrare dalle dita di lui.

Mamoru si sporco di crema e mosse le dita, sentendola diventare umida.

“Ed io cercherò di soddisfarvi, mia principessa” esalò.

[210].


End file.
